Photographs Fade With Time
by Thin-K
Summary: After an angry phone call of his father, Hitonari faces the most difficult decission in his life... What will he do? YAOI. HitonariAkane.
1. Chapter 1

K: Well, yet another story posted in, what, a week and a half...? Well, something in that style... Seems the stress for the exames gives me tons of inspiration:) Anyway, enjoy!!

**Photographs Fade With Time**

**By: K**

Chapter one

Tachibana's POV

I hold up my camera. Taking the right angle to shoot. The light is perfect. The sun is behind me, illuminating the court.

The four of them are playing. Outside. Two against two. Hitonari and Yamazaki versus Kanemoto and Harumoto. Do we even doubt who's going to win…?

Zooming in, I try to catch his expression. Concentrated. Joy. The will to win and be the best. It's all there. Every curve of his face tells me something about how he feels. His eyes are sparkling. Of course they are. He is playing. And winning for that matter…

A series of fast shots. Trying to capture the blond basketball god while he's running. Sweat is dripping down his face onto his neck and back. His arms and hands are clammy, yet his grip on the ball doesn't weaken.

I click again. Several shots after each other. A lay up. Perfectly captured on paper. The jump, the arms moving upwards, shooting the ball, the descending and the landing.

I zoom out again. Trying to collect the sphere on the court. Taking some general shots. Kanemoto passing to Harumoto. The Big Magnum Three-Pointer. Yamazaki taking the rebound.

Perfect…

Smiling I turn and walk back home. None of them know that photography is a hobby of mine. None of them know that they have been the subjects of my collages so often before. And I prefer to keep it that way.

Dark clouds cover the sky. I look up. It won't be long before it starts raining. Looking back down at the camera in my hand, I sigh and start running. I can't allow it to get wet now, can I?

My key opens the door at the same time as the first raindrop falls down. I slam the door shut behind me. Kicking of my shoes. Dropping my vest wherever it wants to fall. Not really caring about it.

Walking through the living room, passing the kitchen, and throughout my bedroom. Standing still before a black door. A warning sign hangs in the middle of it.

"**Danger! Forbidden to enter!"**

And I know that 'till now, I have been the only one who has ever set foot in this room. No one else has seen the inside but me. My mother doesn't care about this space. I show her everything when it is finished anyway. As for my team mates and friends, they have never even seen this door. For the simple reason that normally, I hang a cloth before it. So, everybody thinks it's just some decoration on my wall.

I smile and enter. The darkness of the area is complete, and actually, it fits me quiet well. I immediately shut the entrance behind me. Turning on the red light, I place my camera on the table. Carefully avoiding the pictures that are hanging up to dry, I walk to the other side of the room. Photos are lying sprawled over the table. Yes, still the same counter as where I put my camera on. It is a very small room. After all, I do not need a lot of space for this.

I take the snapshot's up and cautiously lay them in the closet on my left.

My hands quickly prepare the baths necessary to develop today pictures.

Reaching out I can just grape my camera. With gentle care I take out the film. Time to set up these afternoons photographs…

- - - - - - -

Walking out of the photo-room, as I tend to call it, I can see through the open doors that my mother is home. And, guessing by the smell, she's making a katsudon…

She smiles when she sees me. Giving me a quick hug.

"Well, what happened today? You're smiling just a bit too enthusiastic…"

I set myself down when she gives me my dinner.

"Made a very nice shoot this afternoon. It was a two against two. Outside. Hito and Yama versus Kanemoto and Haru…"

Her eyes lit up in understanding and she nods.

"Show me later…?"

It isn't really a question. Because she knows I will. I always show her.

Dinner passes by in a comfortable silence.

- - - - - - - -

"They're really good. Did they know you were there?"

I shake my head. 'Course not. Chuckling softly I try to imagine their faces if they find out that I love photographing almost as much as basket. Of course the last one holds the first place without any doubt.

Feeling my mother's eyes on me, I look up. Meeting her gaze steadily.

"I think you should tell him…"

The words are whispered and her voice is soft and caring.

I quickly turn my head away. My eyes closed. I can't. How can I possibly tell him? He's my team mate. My friend. For me he even is my best friend. Even though we do argue and fight quiet a lot…But he's the only one who's that close to me. The first one I have ever allowed to come that close. No, I cannot tell him. He will hate me for that. It certainly isn't an option…

The doorbell brings me back to reality. Noticing that my mother has disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll open it!"

Within five seconds I'm at the door. _He_'s standing there.

Outside I am my normal self. Yet inside… It's the same as always when I'm with him. Certainly when we're alone… I can't explain. Part of me seems frozen. As if nothing works anymore. The other part is hyper. Thinking everything works.

I'm about to make one of my sarcastic comments when I catch the look in your eyes. I know that gaze…

"Come in…"

Stepping aside, I let him do just so.

He knows his way here, and walks to the living room. Greeting my mother on his way in. But his tone is so flat and everything that I see tells me, that this time, it really isn't good…

We set ourselves on the couch. The same one as I was sitting in with my mother not yet ten minutes ago.

"I hate him…"

Such soft whispered words that I really doubt whether I've heard them correctly. But I know I have. And he knows as well…

I remain silence. Sensing that he needs it. No need for me to drag it out of him. I know he will tell me when he is ready. It's kind of funny. I am the only one he can talk to about those things. He knows I won't judge. No matter how I may act in public. He knows me better by now…

"Why can't he accept my choices?"

Unnecessary to ask who he is… His father is the only one who really hates the fact that Hitonari is here. The others may not be happy about it, but they acknowledge his choices. His father does not…

His voice is incredibly soft. For me it even sounds broken. And that simply isn't right… He's strong. He is the one that brought me back to basket. He is the reason that I still play. The whole team depends on him. It is because of him that we all want to win, that we became better. As well as a team as individual. So… this just doesn't fit.

"He keeps on nagging that I need to leave all this. That I could be so much better, so much more. Ha, he even told me, and I quote, 'that I should take my rightful place next to my brother.' What only means in the shadow of my oh so wonderful big brother… And, I quote again, 'Do not dare to bring any more shame over this family than you already have. If you keep on playing there, for that stupid team, you will have nothing to do with this house anymore. If you stay there, you are no son of mine any longer.' … That's when he slammed down the phone…"

I just sit there. What can I do? I am shocked. And that doesn't happen often, nor soon. But right now, I am at a loss for words. What can I say? What can I possibly say? I for certain do not want him to go. But I can not ask him to stay either. To abandon his family…

He sighs and buries his head in his hands. I crawl closer and hesitantly wrap an arm around his shoulders. I can feel him tense under the touch. And I am about to withdraw when he let his head rest against my shoulder.

My mother is suddenly standing before us. Two cups of tea in her hands. Without uttering as much as a word, she places them on the table. For the first time since Hitonari came in, I notice the photos. They are still laying spread across the table.

I look up to see mom smiling. 'You should tell him…' She's mouthing the same words as she told me earlier this evening. Before she vanishes into the kitchen again… Leaving the two of alone once more.

A small sob escapes his lips and a sudden shaking of his shoulders betrays his tears.

Wrapping both arms around his, I hold him close. Gently rubbing his back.

Does this mean he has already taken a decision?

I close my eyes. No, mom, you're wrong. This one time you are wrong… I should not tell him. I cannot meddle in his decision. It's up to him. Not me…

"I don't want to go…"

The hurt in his voice is obvious and I already know what is going to follow. Already feeling a stab of pain pierce my heart. I don't want him to go either. Yet I can't tell him that, can I?

"I don't want to leave this, but I cannot abandon my family as if they were nothing…"

He looks up to me. Blue-grey eyes asking forgiveness.

I nod.

"I know. I would do the same. Beside… It's just a sport…"

We both know that I didn't mean that last sentence though. He knows I'm only trying to reassure him. Tell him that it is okay. Whatever he decides, it is al right.

He stands up. Looking down at the photos. His eyes widen a little bit and I curse myself for having them left there…

"You made them?"

I can do nothing else but nod dumbly.

His hands are shaking when he picks them up. Leaning my head back on the couch, I close my eyes. Fine, so now he knows my passion for photography. But will he also guess my feelings for him? Most of the pictures are of him. Surely that will look suspicious, not?

I look up at him when his fingers gently nudge my shoulder.

"They're beautiful…"

He's smiling. A small smile and uncertain. But it is a smile.

"You've got more of them?"

For a moment I remain silent and I know that it is as well an answer to him.

Standing up, I beckon him to follow me. We enter my room and he looks at me in non understanding. I grin while I pull away the cloth. Reveling the hidden door. His eyes widen for the second time in ten minutes.

I open the door, motioning him that he has to enter. He steps in the darkness and I follow. Putting on the light. Closing the door behind me. I lean against it.

There are still some pictures hanging up. It's not that they still need to dry. No, they're just my favorites.

He looks closely at them. I can see on his face that he realizes by now that most of them are about him.

"The others are in the closet."

I point at the closet and he walks over to it. Taking them out. Looking through them.

"You're good…"

Surprise is written all over my face and he chuckles softly. But honest, he doesn't easy give compliments. I smile. Nodding my thanks.

He looks around once more. Then at me. Our eyes lock a couple of seconds. Then they move back to the snapshots in his hand.

He may think I haven't noticed, but I have. I have seen the little plea in his orbs.

He doesn't want to leave, yet he has to. I know what he's about to ask, but I can't. Please, don't ask me to do that. Don't ask me for a reason. I can't give him one…

The moment he looks up again, I start speaking.

"If you want some, you can take them…"

I can see his eyes cloud over for a second. I know he understands my inner struggle.

"Yes. Thanks. I would like to have some. I only now realize that I don't have any photos of the team…"

I wish I could help him. How I want to tell him that he can't go back. Honest, I want nothing more than to tell him that. But I can't. I can't take away his family. I can't be the reason for that…

A knock on the door brings both of us back from our thoughts. One look on his face is enough to tell me that we were thinking the same.

I open the door and we walk out. My mother is standing before us.

"It's already late and dark. Are you staying tonight?"

Shaking my head unnoticeable, I smile. Knowing exactly what she's up to. But it won't work. I won't tell him…

"If it isn't to much trouble."

Mom shakes her head. She has always loved him.

I quickly prepare the guest room. It's right next to mine.

- - - - - - - - -

For the thousandths time this night I turn on my other side. I can't seem to get to sleep. So many things are on my mind. He's leaving. Tomorrow… It's so soon. I don't even get a fair chance to say goodbye…

He called Minefuji this evening. Explained her everything. She said she'd tell the guys at training tomorrow.

A deep sigh escapes my lips. I don't want him to go. I don't want to say goodbye. And believe me, I will not say that word tomorrow afternoon. I will not. I refuse to say "goodbye".

Even though I'm deeply lost in thoughts, I can hear silent footsteps approach my room. Before the door however, they halt. I frown and close my eyes. Listening very intently for the slightest of noise. Nothing… Am I imagining things?

My eyes shoot open when some one enters my room. Hitonari… What's he doing here?

Stopping right beside my bed, he sets himself down on his knees before it. His arms resting on the mattress. His head on his arms.

"Sorry I woke you up…"

Shaking my head softly I answer in the same whispering voice.

"I wasn't sleeping."

He remains silent, yet he keeps looking at me. And I find myself unable to tear away my gaze. Knowing that if this goes on any longer, I will not be able to hide my feelings.

"Sorry I came in here… It is in the middle of the night after all…"

Once again I shake my head.

"It's okay…"

Although I do not question him, I know my orbs do.

He sighs softly and looks away.

"I just didn't want to be alone…"

I stare at him. Did I just hear what I think I heard? I can't believe he actually said that.

Rolling over to the farthest side of the bed, I fling away the sheets. A silent invitation. He crawls in next to me. Face to face. I pull the cover over him.

This can't be happening. Are my dreams, my fantasies turning into reality? Or did I fall asleep without noticing?

He closes his eyes. Giving me the perfect opportunity to observe him. The outlines of his face. There is so much to look at. So much that captivates me. So much that's intriguing me. I know what I want to do. I want to bring my hand up and touch his face gently. I want to caress his hair. I want to kiss those lips. Lips that are slightly parted… Like an invitation…

No, come on Akane, stop daydreaming… Well, more like 'nightdreaming'…

He shivers and tries to curl up a bit without disturbing me. I can feel a smile tug at the corners of my lips and I inch just a little closer to him. Hesitantly I drape my arm over his waist. Curious to his reaction.

His eyes open. He just looks at me. There is a whirl of emotions in his blue-grey eyes. Going from surprise to joy to something I can't place. Why would he be happy? Could it be…? No, stop, don't allow yourself to hope Akane…

His breathing caresses my cheek and my sight focuses on the man before me. I haven't even noticed him coming closer… What is he…

My trail of thoughts is cut of abruptly when he brushes his lips over mine. Soft. Gentle. Way to short.

Our eyes lock and I can see little sparks dancing in his. A twinkling mixed with a far distance presence of fear. I smile and close the gab between us again. Lips meet once more. With more pressure this time.

I can't believe this.

Mouths open. Tongues meet. It is a dance. Unknown by both of us. Yet very familiar. My hand finally reaches up. Leaving his waist. Gently touching his cheek. Traveling upwards from there to caress his hair. His own palm is resting against my heart.

We break of. Foreheads touching each other. Arms around one other. Just holding each other. For the moment we need nothing more. Just to be near each other is enough. For now at least.

Because all of a sudden the painful reality kicks back in. He'll leave tomorrow…

- - - - - - -

Five minutes. Five miserable minutes for me to stand next to him. Five minutes where my heart is slowly dying.

"When I've sent the message that I would return, I could almost see his superior, victorious grin…"

I look aside. His voice sounded rough and now I can see why. He's holding back tears… My Hitonari is close to crying…

And suddenly I don't care. I don't care we're at the railway station. I don't care that there are lots people here… I don't care about anything but him. And to see the beautiful person close to shedding tears…

I take his hand in mine. Squeezing it gently. Support without words. I don't trust my voice to speak just yet. Afraid that it might break. Afraid that it will ask him to stay. Knowing he'll do just that.

The speakers crackle and his train is announced.

I can feel him tense. Without thinking I reach out and hug him. There is nothing I can do now but to live this final moment with him. I don't want to let him go. Our eyes lock and my brown eyes silently ask permission. His smile is the only answer I need. Slowly I lean closer to capture his lips in a bittersweet kiss.

We break of and the truth crashed down on me once more. A truth that is cold and real. He's leaving. Now. And I can't stop that from happening.

The train arrives next to us. Standing still after a couple of seconds. The doors opening.

I want to hold him back. Tell him not to go.

Instead I take out an envelope and push it in his hand.

"Just in case… Don't forget…"

Hugging him one last time. One last quick kiss before I push him backwards. Turning my head away. I don't want to see the tears that have escaped my eyes.

I look back up when the whistle blows and the doors close. He's sitting next to the window. A couple of tears on his cheeks. I hold up my hand. Matching his hand that rests against the glass. The train starts moving.

"I love you!"

I know he can't hear me. However I also know that he has known what I've said,

Even ten minutes after he has been out of sight, I still stand there. Some tears are still rolling down.

When another train arrives I'm snapped back to reality. And I walk over to one of the benches. Setting myself on it.

Has he already discovered it?

After another ten minutes I stand up again. I sigh deeply as I turn to walk home.

Alone…

&TBC.&

AN: well, be kind to a girl who's really stressing for her exames and leave me a review:) Anyway, I hope you all liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Photographs fade with time**

**By: K**

Chapter two 

Hitonari's POV.

We're playing. Outside. Four of us. The sun is shining.

It's a two against two. Me and Yamazaki against Kanemoto and Harumoto. No offence to Yama, but at some moments I wish it was Tachibana at my side… Together we are unstoppable. No one can beat us when the two of us really give ourselves to the game.

I run towards the other end of the court, perfectly catching the ball when Yama passes it to me. Dribbling past Harumoto who tries to block me.

I can feel sweat dripping down my face. My T-shirt sticks against my back. My hands are clammy, yet my grip on the ball doesn't weaken.

A perfect lay-up.

Quickly back to defend our own side of the court. Kanemoto passes the ball to Harumoto. Too late I notice his pose. Damn! His famous three-pointer…

I look up. Dark clouds cover the sky. No doubt it will start to rain soon. I notice the others also looking at the sky. As on cue, all of us stop.

"See you at training tomorrow."

- - - - - -

Damn! Not fast enough. Raindrops are slowly starting to fall down. I start running, but it's of no use. I'm soaked when I arrive home.

My wet clothes are off within a minute and I take a hot shower.

A quarter of an hour later I'm sitting on the ground before my bed, watching television. Not that there is anything spectacular to see… But I have nothing else to do.

The phone rings. I stand up. Who can that be?

"Hello?"

"Hitonari…"

Father… Not again…

"It's my last warning Hitonari. I will not ask you again."

I snort softly. As if you ever asked anything. You usually order me.

"The team you're in is worth nothing. You are. Come back. Apply to Hayamazaki so you can take your rightful place next to your brother."

I close my eyes. Hasn't he understood it by now? How many times do I still need to tell him that I'm not interested in what he wants for me? I'm happy here. In this team. Next to _him_. That's where I belong…

"I'm warning you Hitonari! Do not dare to bring any more shame over this family than you already have. If you keep on playing there, for that stupid team, you will have nothing to do with this house. If you stay there, you are no son of mine any longer."

My eyes are wide open. He can't mean that.

Without really noticing it I lay down the phone. He has hung up after his last warning.

I shake my head softly and sink down on the ground. He has put me before a major dilemma. I can't leave my family as if they are nothing. Yet I don't want to leave this… The team, the fun we have, everything we've done together. And I don't want to leave _him_.

Standing up I grab my coat and keys. I need to speak with him. Explain to him… I know he'll listen. He won't judge. I know he will understand.

I grin. He's so different than what he makes everyone believe. I need to tell him. He's my best friend. He has a right to be the first to know…

Five minutes later I'm standing before his door. Luckily it isn't raining anymore.

Can I just… Yes. My finger pushes the bell. No turning back anymore.

He opens the door. _He_…

I know he'll probably make one of his sarcastic comments and mentally I prepare myself for it. That is until our gazes lock. Your eyes soften. So, you already figured out something is wrong.

"Come in…"

He steps aside and I walk inside. Knowing my way around, I've been here more than once, I go straight to the living room.

"Evening."

His mother is standing in the kitchen. She greets me back with a smile and a cheerful "Hey!"

We set ourselves on the couch. How to start? I can feel he will not start before I do. He knows I'll tell him everything anyway.

"I hate him…"

It's whispered so softly that there might be some doubt whether he heard it correctly. But I know he has. And he knows so to.

A nearly non-existing smile graces my lips. He hasn't noticed it. I'm grateful for his silence. It makes me more comfortable to tell these things. He doesn't interfere. He doesn't try to drag it out of me. He'll wait for me to tell him when I feel I can. When I feel I'm ready to tell…

"Why can't he accept my choices?"

I don't need to explain to you who he is…

"He keeps on nagging that I need to leave all this. That I could be so much better, so much more. Ha, he even told me, and I quote, 'that I should take my rightful place next to my brother.' What only means in the shadow of my oh so wonderful big brother… And, I quote again, 'Do not dare to bring any more shame over this family than you already have. If you keep on playing there, for that stupid team, you will have nothing to do with this house anymore. If you stay there, you are no son of mine any longer.' … That's when he slammed down the phone…"

I look at him. He's just sitting there. A surprised, one can even say shocked, expression on his face. It is as if he's at a loss for words. What? Him not knowing what to do or say…?

Sighing softly I bury my head in my hands. I can feel him shift his weight and suddenly his arm is around my shoulders. I tense a little because of the touch. Not that I don't like it, mind you. It's just that I didn't expect that kind of gesture of him. Within a couple of seconds I'm relaxed again and I lay my head on his shoulder. It's strange to be so near to him. Yet it is comfortable. And still I don't have the courage to tell him…

I close my eyes. Not wanting to let anything spoil this moment. I'd love to stay here. Next to him. In his arms. Sharing his warmth. I don't want to go… Damn my father for forcing me! And damn those tears for betraying me…

Wrapping both arms around me, he holds me close. It's only now that I realize I'm shaking and sobbing softly. His hands are rubbing my back, calming me.

Except for his "Come in…" has he said one word already? No. However his actions are way more reassuring than any word he could have said.

"I don't want to go…"

I know he can hear the pain in my voice. Because of my behavior I'm sure he already knows that I've taken my decision. The decision to leave and go home.

"I don't want to leave this, but I can't abandon my family as if they were nothing…"

Sitting up straight, I look at you. Neither did I want to leave the secure feeling of your arms holding me close.

My blue-grey eyes ask him for forgiveness and understanding. And he nods softly.

"I know. I would do the same. Beside… It's only a sport…"

I roll my eyes. Knowing he didn't mean that last one. We both love basket too much for it to be a mere game. I know he only tries to assure me that it's okay. Whatever I choose. It is alright…

Standing up I see photos lying on the table. But… That's me… This afternoon during the two against two match. My eyes widen a little.

"You made them?"

Once more he nods.

I pick them up and notice that my hands are shaking. Why are they trembling?

Looking through them I see a couple of series of me. A lay-up. Dribbling past the defense. Running while catching the ball. The other pictures are snapshots of the other three. And some photos where you can see the four of us together.

I've never known he loved photography. He's good though…

Looking back at him, I see he has closed his eyes. His head leaning back on the couch.

I gently nudge his shoulder. Brown eyes looking at me. Is that sadness and a bit of fear in his orbs?

"They're beautiful…"

I smile. It's a strange feeling. Trying to smile when you are actually too sad to force the corners of your lips upwards.

"You've got more of them?"

He doesn't say a thing. So is that a yes then…?

Suddenly he stands up and motions me to follow him. Guiding me to his room. I look at him. Non-understanding. I've been here before. Not once have I seen pictures.

He grins and pulls away the cloth against the wall.

Wha-…?! My eyes widen again. I can't believe it. There's another room. And here I was, all the time thinking that it was just some decoration.

He opens the door and I enter it. The darkness makes me stop dead in my track. A second later he's also inside and clicks on the light. The door is closed and he leans against it.

Before me are hanging some pictures. I take a close look at them. Me walking over the street. Me running through the forest. Me on the court outside. Me talking to someone. Me lying relaxed and smiling on the grass. Me on the beach… They're all of me.

"The others are in the closet."

I follow your pointed finger and take even more pictures out. Looking through them I discover more photos of myself and the team.

"You're good…"

Turning my head towards him, I can see surprise written all over his face. I can't help it and chuckle softly. I know… I'm not one to easily give compliments.

The shock ebbs away and he smiles, nodding his appreciation.

I look around the room. Can I? Can I ask him?

Our eyes lock for a couple of seconds. No. I can't do that. It wouldn't be fair.

Lowering my head I watch through the snapshots once more.

Taking a deep breath I look back at him, planning on saying something to break the tense silence.

"If you want some, you can take them…"

I know my eyes betray me, however I can't help it. I don't want to go. I know it's selfish of me, but I want him to give me a reason. If he would just ask me to stay, I will… And I want to tell him that. Yet instead I say:

"Yes. Thanks. I would like to have some. I only now realize that I don't have any photos of the team…"

I try to hide the sadness, fear and disappointment when a knock on the door guides me out of my thoughts. Looking over to him I can see that our minds were focused on the same thing.

He opens the door and I can see his mother stand there.

"It's already late and dark. Are you staying tonight?"

I look grateful at her.

"If it isn't to much trouble."

She shakes her head and smiles.

He quickly prepares the guestroom. It's right next to his chamber.

- - - - - -

Rolling from side to side.

Sighing deeply I sit up straight in bed. Quickly brushing away a lonely tear that's slowly rolling down. Even though no one is here to see it…

I'm fully aware that sleep won't come just yet. I can't help but to think about tomorrow afternoon.

I called Minefuji this evening. I had to explain her. She understood. Of course she did. She knows my father. And she knows me. She promised she would explain it to the guys tomorrow at training.

I swallow. I haven't even said goodbye to them…

Flinging the sheets away I climb out of the bed. Silently I open the door. Where am I going? What am I thinking?

I hold still before his door. I can't…

Without making any noise I open his door and enter his room. He's looking at me. Damn, I had hoped for him to be asleep. But then again, what would I have done were he not awake…?

I walk until I'm right beside his bed. Setting myself down on my knees I let my arms rest on the mattress. Laying my head on them.

"Sorry I woke you up…"

It's a soft whisper. And I see him shake his head.

"I wasn't sleeping."

The same whispering voice.

I don't say anything for a moment. Our eyes locked. It is like a spell. I find myself drawn into his orbs. I can't tear my gaze away. It will betray me if I don't act soon.

"Sorry I came in here… It is in the middle of the night after all…"

He shakes his head once again.

"It's okay…"

I sure as hell didn't expect that answer. Yet I can hide my surprise well.

He keeps on looking at me. His eyes questioning me, yet he remains silent.

I sigh and look away.

"I just didn't want to be alone…"

Well, at least that is half the truth… I can't tell him the real reason now can I?

He rolls over all of a sudden and flings away the sheets. I don't believe it… Is he…? He can't mean that… Is this reality?

I crawl in next to him and let him tuck me under.

Afraid that he'll guess my feelings, I close my eyes. Would I dare? Can I tell him? I don't want to loose his friendship…

I shiver softly and curl up a bit. The mattress shifts and I feel his arm on my waist. What is he…?

Opening my eyes I just look at him. It is now or never.

Slowly I inch my face closer to his. He doesn't pull away. Our breaths mix and a second later my lips brush over his. Soft. Gentle. Way too short.

I know my eyes are sparkling and when I see him smile at me, my heart jumps of joy. This time he's the one coming closer. Lips meet once more. With more pressure this time.

I can't believe this. He feels the same.

Mouths open. Tongues meet. It is a dance. Unknown by the both of us. Yet very familiar.

His hand abandons my side to gently touch my face, before caressing my hair. My own palm rests against his chest, there where his heart races.

Pulling away, our foreheads lean against each other. We're holding each other close and I can feel my heart break with the knowledge of tomorrow.

I've finally found him, only to let him go within a couple of hours…

- - - - - -

He's standing next to me. So close that I can feel the warmth he's radiating. However not that close that our bodies touch. Yet right now, there is nothing that I want more.

Soon it will all be over. There is so much I still want to do. So much I still want to say. Yet I know that I don't have the time anymore. Probably never will…

"When I've sent the message that I would return, I could almost see his superior, victorious grin…"

I know my voice sounds rough. Not difficult considering I'm trying to hold back tears. And all of a sudden I feel his hand grab mine, squeezing it gently.

Ask me. Just ask me and I'll stay. You know I will…

Please, say something. Just… Talk to me. Please…

The speakers crackle. Too late… It's time.

I tense and a couple of seconds later his arms are around me. Hugging me. Holding me close. And I unashamedly return the embrace. Not caring about the many people that are around us. Don't let go…

I look at him and see the little plea in his brown orbs. I smile and know that it is all the answer he needs. Our lips meet in the softest of kisses. Sweet kiss. Bittersweet…

We break of and the train arrives.

The doors open and I can see him take out an envelope. Pushing it in my hand he whispers something while choking back tears.

"Just in case… Don't forget…"

He hugs me once more and kisses me quickly before pushing me backwards. Surprised I look at him, but he turns his head away. Not fast enough however for me not to notice his tears. I close my eyes. Yes, I understand…

Quickly I get in the train, feeling tears roll down my own face. I set myself next to the window, wanting to see him as long as possible.

The whistle blows and the doors close. There is no way back anymore. I'll leave him behind. It is as if my heart is ripped out of my chest.

He looks back up and I press my hand against the glass. I can see him do the same.

The train starts moving.

"I love you!"

I can't hear you, however I can imaging your voice when I lip-read the words.

"I love you too!"

Soft whispered words… Tear filled voice…

I keep on staring out the window. My gaze fixed on nothing. I feel so empty… My mind keeps on wandering back to last night and this morning. To your arms around me and your lips on mine. I want it all back. I want you with me….

I'm snapped back to the present when the conductor asks my ticket. Only now I remember the envelope you've given me. What could be in it?

My eyes widen when I open it. The photos. I would have forgotten them. But you haven't. Thank you!

I take the snapshots I've selected out of it. Heaven guys, I'll miss you. All of you. Of course I'll miss him the most. None the less I'll never forget. Don't worry Akane, I won't forget…

Flipping through them I smile at the memories. Yet my eyes widen and my smile turns even sadder when I notice a picture of you. Surely your mother must have taken it. It is the last photo in the envelope… You're smiling. Truly smiling. I've never seen you like that. There is a sadness around you I've never noticed. Not until yesterday. … Wait… When was this picture token?

I put the other pictures back in the safe envelope and take your snapshot in both hands. Holding it against my chest. Against my heart. There where you belong. Always have and probably always will… I feel tears well up in my eyes again and I firmly shut them close. Not allowing them to escape.

When I open them again the woman opposite of me, looks at me with sympathy.

"You leave behind someone you love?"

I just nod. I know my voice will break down if I try to say it out loud. It would make it irrevocable …

"He must have loved you too… Very much in fact, I think…"

I stare at her, eyes wide open… He… How did she know? Has she seen me look at him when I whispered "I love you too!"?

"Just watch the other side of the photo…"

She smiles once more at me before returning to the book she was reading.

Turning around the photo I gasp softly. There's a text standing on the backside… I immediately recognize your messy handwriting.

_My dearest Hitonari…_ When did he write this?

_When you read this, you are on your way home. If you haven't arrived there that is… _Aha, this morning probably. Or last night…

_You know that I've never been good with words. Actions say so much more… Yet this time I'll try…_ He? Trying to express himself with words? Idiot!

_I love you Hitonari! Ever since that first match, I know I can say I truly love you…_ That long? He has been feeling that strongly about me for so long? Well, I'm not one to speak. So did I…

_I've grown used at having you by my side. And I'm afraid of what's going to become of me, of my life, of our team when you're gone… And I know for sure that I'll miss you like hell… _I'll miss him too! And the team. But him most of all…

_Still, my thoughts will accompany you and my heart will belong to none other but you… _Is that a teardrop? He was crying while writing this?!?

_See ya! Because I know we can't be separated forever… _No, we can't. We won't! It was a mistake of me to leave… I can't miss you. Already it is tearing me apart…

_Love!_

_Tachibana Akane_

I look back up when I feel the gaze of the woman rest on me. Tears are rolling down, yet I smile. A true smile. And she answers it with one of her own. It is as if she knows what I feel and think.

Impatiently I watch the minutes pass by until we arrive in the railways station at home. Takuya will probably be waiting for me. How can I tell him? Tell him that I'm returning to Kouzu with the first train back? How can I?

He will not let me go like that, will he? No, of course not. Why would he…?

The doors open and I walk out. Immediately spotting my brother. I won't admit it or tell him, but I've missed him. I've always loved him. Always looked up to him. It is because of father's pressure that I've begun rebelling even against him…

"Hitonari! It's good to see you again. Come, they're waiting for you to come home…"

I smile sadly. I know he meant the first part of his welcoming. Yet I also know that the last thing isn't completely right… Father isn't waiting for me to come home. He's waiting for a kid to apply to Hayamazaki… That's all…

Swinging his arm around my shoulders, he hugs me close. He knows I've seen through his little lie. He also knows I know why he said it. He wanted to ease some pain… All I ever wanted was father's approval. Yet he never gave it to me. Only to Takuya…

He lets go and gently guides me towards the exit of the building.

"I'm not going home…"

It is a soft whisper, but he has heard it, for he stops dead still in his tracks. Turning towards me I spot and incredible sadness in his eyes. Sadness and… Understanding…?

Sighing softly he looks me in the eye.

"I know… In fact I was surprised when father told me you were. And when I saw you step of the train… "

I step closer and wrap my arms around him. Hugging him.

Something between a sigh and a snicker escapes his lips and he steps backwards.

"Go. You belong there. Next to him."

Surprise is clearly written all over my face. And he shakes his head softly.

"He's the reason you started playing again, isn't it?"

It wasn't really a question, yet I nod.

"You can't play without him at your side. Whether it is just basketball or something else I have not yet figured out, but the two of you are inseparable. I've seen you when you've been together. You smile. You are relaxed when you are near him. We do not have the right to take that away from you. You are happy there. And that is all that really matters. Don't you agree…?"

My eyes are wide open. And I can do nothing else but stare at him. He has never spoken so honest and so much to me before. But it is true what he said. Heaven, I can't believe he noticed it so easily…

"I love him…"

He nods. "I thought as much…"

I shake my head softly. He's unbelievable. Isn't he even a bit surprised?

His hand rest on my shoulder, guiding me towards the lockets.

"Come on, let's go buy you a ticket back home…"

I'm holding back tears when he pays for my ticket. He didn't want to hear any no's… I did protest though. It's not his task to buy me a ticket.

"What about father. He's not going to like this…"

I know he can hear the pain and fear in my voice. And for once I don't care. I don't have to pretend to be strong in front of him anymore. For he knows me.

"No, he's not going to like this. But he'll have to understand if he doesn't want to lose both of us. I'm not going to let him cast you out of the family because you follow your heart…"

Once more he amazes me with his comment. Shaking my head softly I tell him just that…

"I love you Takuya…"

The train arrives and he embraces me once more.

"I love you too! Never forget that!"

I shake my head against his chest.

"Now, off you go. Take care of yourself and give your team my greetings."

I nod and quickly get in the train. I'm going back. With my brother's blessing. I'm on my way back home…

I look out of the window and see the landscape pass by. Smiling I let my head rest against the cool glass. I'm coming Akane…

&TBC&

AN: well, one more chapter to go... Hope you enjoyed this one, and please, leave a review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three 

Tachibana's POV 

Photos are spread around on my bed. I can't seem to get myself to forget all of it just yet. Fact is, I don't want to forget…

I miss him. He's only gone for two hours and I already feel a part of me is missing. It's not because he's not here. We've been separate before. But never like this. The only time I'll probably see him back is when, if, we, Kouzu, have to play against Hayamazaki. And the chance to that, without him at our side, is nearly zero…

I bite back tears. Last night was wonderful. It was perfect. Just lying in each other's arms. Cuddling.

I grin stupidly while a couple of tears escape my eyes. Never thought Hitonari to be one to cuddle… But then again, neither did I think I was. Yet last night… It felt good. Those soft kisses are imprinted in my memory. As well as the ones filled with passion and need… However, except for kissing, nothing happened.

A knock on the door makes me look up. Mother…

"Time to go to traini-…"

She falters when she sees my face. In two steps she's standing next to the bed I'm sitting on. Setting herself on the soft mattress, she wraps both her arms around me. Gently stroking my hair.

"Ssh… It's okay…"

I sob softly against her shoulder. Clinging to her as if she was my only chance not to drawn… I didn't know what else to do.

Five minutes later I stand up.

"Thanks mom…"

Quickly taking my sporting bag, I'm probably going to arrive too late at training. But I don't care. Even if they kick me out of the team. Without him, playing will be worthless anyway.

- - - - - -

"… not coming back."

I swallow hard. Minefuji just explained everything to the guys. What will their reaction be? Surprise? No doubt about that. But what else? Anger? Disappointment? Will they understand?

I walk into the gym. My eyes cast downwards.

"So, you finally made it."

Her tone is harsh but when I look up I see sympathy written in her eyes. Would she know? Does she understand?

Looking around me I can see sadness on all the faces of the team. Pure sadness. Nothing else. No anger, no disappointment, nothing. They understand…

"I know none of you feel like training after this shocking news, but…"

I cut in.

"He wouldn't have wanted for us to let our heads hang. He would have wanted us to train and become even better than we already are…"

Minefuji nods. If she would have said it, they wouldn't have understood it. They wouldn't have done it. But to hear it coming from me, the one Hitonari was the closest to, they can, and they will. In fact it isn't a lie. He really would have wanted us to… But that doesn't mean I'm ready for it. That doesn't mean I can…

- - - - - -

At last the training is over. Nothing worked. With no one. Something was just missing. He was. He's silent, never says a lot, yet his presence seems to have been enough…

It's already dark when I walk back home. My bag slung casually over my shoulder. No one to walk with me. Alone… I hate the feeling. I always have…

Once I'm inside, I greet my mom, and immediately hide myself in my hidden room. I don't want to be alone, but neither do I want to be around someone. Taking the photos out of the closed. This is going to kill me… All these memories. They hurt… Hurt so much.

Far in the distance I hear the doorbell ring and my mother who walks out of the living room to open the door. But I don't care. There is only one person I'd like to stand there. However I know that that is impossible. His father would never allow it. Beside, he chose to go back…

What is this? Am I angry? At him? For not abandoning his family in favor of us? How can I be angry with that?

Tears escape my eyes. I'm going crazy. If I even start to blame him… Blame him for doing something I would also have done should it be me who was presented to choose like him…

A knock on my door. Forget it! I'm not going to open. I'm not getting out…

"Akane… Please, can you come out, just for a second, to greet our guest…"

I shake my head. Knowing that she can't see it, yet doing it any way. If only to convince myself…

I can hear her sigh and leave my room again. So, she has understood… I smile sadly. That's what I like about my mother. No matter what, she respects my wishes… She respects the sign on the door.

Yet someone else doesn't. I turn around angry when I hear the door to my photo-room open. My eyes widen as they take in a familiar form.

"Is that a way to greet me back home…?"

I shake my head, trying to clear away the dream that is standing before my face. It can't be. He left. They wouldn't allow him to come back…

Tears are rolling down my cheeks and his gaze softens. Taking one step he's standing before me, against me, with his arms tightly around me.

"I'm sorry. I won't leave you again… I'm here now. I've arrived back home…"

Sobbing softly I clutch my hands at the front of his T-shirt. Holding him as close to me as possible. Never wanting to let him go.

But how… He is here. I'm not dreaming this… How is this possible?

I loosen my hold a bit, so I'm able to look in his blue-gray eyes. Our bodies still pressed together.

"You're really here… How come…? Your father…"

His smile falters a bit for just a second.

"I don't care about my father. If he can't understand this… Beside, my brother did…"

My eyes widen. His brother? He sees my surprised face and chuckles softly.

"Yes Akane. Takuya came to pick me up. I told him I was going back and he let me go. He figured everything out…"

One of his arms leaves my body and I grunt softly feeling the loss of warmth… His hand takes something out of his pocket. The picture of me. I smile when I recognize it. His orbs question me.

"Mother has taken it this morning. After breakfast, when you were taking a shower. I've quickly developed it so you could take it with you. And then I felt the need to write something on it. So you wouldn't forget what it exactly is I feel for you, because I don't think I've actually told you, have I?"

He shakes his head and the little twinkling has returned in his eyes. We both smile.

I bent my head forwards so my lips are gracing his ear.

"I love you…"

I can feel his cool breathing in my neck and shiver slightly. He doesn't know the effect he has on me. Or perhaps he does…

My arms hold him close and my head rests on his shoulder. I breathe in the scent that is uniquely him… And I feel complete again…

- - - - -

"Come on, hurry up Hitonari. Training is about to begin…"

I smile when I hear him grunt softly. He's living with me now. Well, with us. I can't exclude my mother now, can I? In fact it has been her idea.

Finally he's ready and we run to training.

I am the first one to enter the court.

"Tachibana! I know you are sad but that doesn't mean you have to make it your habit of arriving to late at practice…!"

Oops, Minefuji sounds a bit angry. I hold up my hands defensively.

"It's not my fault this time coach… I swear! I told him to hurry up."

The others all look at me in non-understanding. Well, I can't blame them. A stupid grin appears on my face when I hear the doors open again. I turn half so I can see him enter the gym and at the same time see the reactions of the team.

"He's telling the truth coach. For once it wasn't his fault, but mine…"

It is priceless. Exactly how we planned it. Hey! What do you mean, 'for once'…? Yet I keep on smiling. There is nothing that can break my smile today…

When the biggest shock has ebbed away we find ourselves in a big group hug. Everybody laughing and with tears in our eyes.

The training is the best one we've ever had. At least we are complete again. Everything works, with everyone. For the simple reason that he's back…

- - - - - -

And when the both of us walk back homewards, I sigh happily. Our fingers intertwined and my head resting on his shoulder.

I'm not alone anymore. I'll never be… For he is with me. Forever…

&The End&

AN: Well, this was the last chapter. I hope you liked it, and please, leave a review:)


End file.
